Cinta tak terduga
by Riren18
Summary: Berawal dari perjodohan oleh orang tuanya yang terlilit hutang besar membuat seorang gadis harus menikah dengan seorang pemilik perusahaan ternama. Bagaimana kisah mereka nantinya?


"Miss Sakura!tunggu!" , teriak seorang perempuan pada seorang perempuan berambut sewarna bunga sakura. Namun yang di panggil menghiraukannya dan terus berlari menuju balkon hotel dan tentu saja dia terus berlarian dengan gaun pengantinnya. Lalu perempuan bernama Sakura itu pun berteriak, "aku tidak mau menikah dengan laki-laki yang tidak ku kenal." . Setelah itu dia pun merayap pada sisi bangunan agar tidak orang yang bisa menangkapnya. Semua orang panik dan takut jika Sakura jatuh ke bawah.

'Hai para pembaca maaf keadaannya begini. Oh,ya, aku Haruno Sakura,17 tahun. Kini aku berusaha kabur dari pernikahan ku. Jujur aku tak mau menikah dengan seseorang yang wujudnya pun belum menampilkan dirinya hingga hari ini. Pernikahan ini terjadi gara-gara ayahku yang terlilit hutang 100 juta yen. Walau tak tega sama ayah tetap saja aku tidak mau menikah dengan pengusaha itu. Menyebalkan!'

"Miss Sakura!tunggu!" , teriak seorang perempuan pada seorang perempuan berambut sewarna bunga sakura. Namun yang di panggil menghiraukannya dan terus berlari menuju balkon hotel dan tentu saja dia terus berlarian dengan gaun pengantinnya. Lalu perempuan bernama Sakura itu pun berteriak, "aku tidak mau menikah dengan laki-laki yang tidak ku kenal." . Setelah itu dia pun merayap pada sisi bangunan agar tidak orang yang bisa menangkapnya. Semua orang panik dan takut jika Sakura jatuh ke bawah.

'Hai para pembaca maaf keadaannya begini. Oh,ya, aku Haruno Sakura,17 tahun. Kini aku berusaha kabur dari pernikahan ku. Jujur aku tak mau menikah dengan seseorang yang wujudnya pun belum menampilkan dirinya hingga hari ini. Pernikahan ini terjadi gara-gara ayahku yang terlilit hutang 100 juta yen. Walau tak tega sama ayah tetap saja aku tidak mau menikah dengan pengusaha itu. Menyebalkan!'

Sakura pun terus merayap tapi tiba-tiba tangannya mati rasa akibat terlalu lama merayap dan sukses membuat nya jatuh ke belakang. Ketika sudah pasrah apa yang akan terjadi tiba-tiba... "Oh my, pengantinku tidak bisa diam ya. Bahaya sekali,lho." Kata seseorang yang berhasil menangkap Sakura dengan tangga darurat helikopter miliknya. Reflek Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan terlihat laki-laki tampan yang mempunyai surai rambut dan iria mata sekelam malam. 'Jangan-jangan dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke...' . Tak lama dia tersadar kini berada di pelukan Sasuke dan dia mulai berontak.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Are you sure, miss?"

Lalu Sakura kembali tersadar bahwa kini dia ada di pelukan Sasuke yang berdiri di atas tangga darurat helikopter dan tentunya mereka ada di ketinggian lantai 30.

"Don't do it, don't let me go."

"As you wish,miss."

Setelah peristiwa menghebohkan itu, Sakura pun di bawa ke Uchiha Mansion. Sungguh mansion yang megah dan luas yang membuat Sakura terpana. Begitupula kamar yang kini di tempatinya yang ukurannya 4 kali lebih besar dari kamarnya yang dulu. Sebuah ranjang ukuran king size kini tengah dia duduki dan berbagai macam benda mewah ada di sini. Ya... ini kamarnya dan suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke. Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar dan dia adalah...

"This time for sleep, miss."

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah.. i mean this time for sleep,dear. Apa kamu mau lebih dari ini?"

Sontak perkataan Sasuke mendapat lemparan bantal dari Sakura. Dengan wajah kesal Sakura pun berbicara pada Sasuke...

"No and never. Asal kamu tahu saja ya aku menikah sama kamu karena terpaksa. Kalau bukan karena ayah aku tak mau melakukannya. Aku mau tidur di luar."

Sakura pun membawa sebuah bantal dan hendak pergi keluar sampai Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Sakura pun segera melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"What do you want mr. Uchiha?. Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak mau jadi istrimu."

Sasuke pun menghampiri Sakura dengan tenang dan mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura secara perlahan dan berkata...

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan memaksamu menjadi istriku. Tapi, akan ku pastikan aku akan mendapatkan hatimu, miss Sakura. Kamu bisa beristirahat di sini, aku akan tidur di kamar lain. Good night, my sweet wife."

Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya dengan perlahan. Sakura merasa bingung akan ucapan Sasuke barusan dan dia terus memikirkannya hingga dia terlelap.

Esok paginya...

"Sakura sama, this time for wake up."

Sang nyonya muda Uchiha itu pun terbangun dari tidurnya ketika suara seorang pelayan membangunkannya. Setelah itu, dia pun pergi mandi. 10 menit kemudian, Sakura panik karena dia tidak menemukan almamater kampusnya. Lalu dia mencoba bertanya pada seorang pelayan...

"Anu...maaf, apa kamu melihat almamaterku yang berada di dalam lemari?"

"Nyonya muda mohon maaf saya di perintahkan oleh tuan Sasuke untuk memindahkan segala pakaian anda dan menggantikannya dengan yang baru serta mulai hari ini nyonya muda di pindahkan ke Universitas Tokyo. Almamater baru nyonya muda sudah ada di dalam lemari."

"Pindah?. Aku tidak mau!. Seenaknya banget pindah dan kenapa harus ke Universitas Tokyo pula?"

"Maaf nyonya muda saya hanya menjalankan apa yang di perintahkan oleh tuan Sasuke. Saya permisi nyonya muda."

Setelah pelayan itu berpamitan, Sakura segera berlari menuju jendela dan dia melihat Sasuke bersiap untuk berangkat ke kantor dan dari jendela itu Sakura pun berteriak

"Dasar Uchiha menyebalkan!"

Mendengar teriakkan dari istrinya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum saja dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera berangkat menuju kantornya. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dan mau tak mau menerimanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Sang nyonya muda Uchiha pun terpesona melihat kampus yang dulu jadi impiannya. Sakura masuk ke fakultas kedokteran, fakultas paling bergengsi di Universitas Tokyo. Walau dari keluarga yang tidak terlalu kaya, Sakura adalah wanita yang cerdas dan berwawasan luas. Di tambah keunikkan dan kecantikkan dirinya. Sakura pun di bimbing seorang dosen menuju ke kelasnya. Ketika dia masuk ke dalam kelas, semua mata tertuju padanya, tentunya dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Salah satu mahasiswi pun menghampirinya

"Hai, anak baru ya?"

"Iya, perkenalkan namaku..."

"Haruno Sakura, kan?"

"Bagaimana kamu tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, kamu kan istrinya Uchiha Sasuke, pemilik Uchiha Corp yang merupakan anak bungsu pemilik kerajaan bisnis di Jepang. Belum lagi berita tentang pernikahan kalian yang heboh tercetak di majalah edisi bulan ini lho ."

"Majalah ?kamu serius?"

"Tentu aku serius, bahkan ada di halaman pertama dari majalah itu. Sakura you are so lucky married man like Uchiha Sasuke. He is so perfect, you know?"

"Yeah... maybe.."

"Tapi kamu juga harus berhati-hati Sakura karena dia punya banyak saingan bisnis dan bisa-bisa kamu yang jadi sasarannya. Tapi, selama di sini kamu tak perlu khawatir karena kampus ini di jaga oleh keamanan yang terbaik."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu...oh,ya, namamu siapa?"

"Ya ampun aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal ya Sakura chan."

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat kejadian tadi pagi dan dia pun tersadar jika Sasuke memindahkan nya ke sini karena dia khawatir akan keselamatan Sakura. Sakura pun merasa menyesal karena telah marah-marah pada Sasuke yang berniat baik padanya dan sepertinya dia harus melakukan sesuatu sebagai permintaan maaf.

Malam harinya di mansion Uchiha...

Lambhorgini hitam metalik telah terpakir rapih di garasi rumah. Sasuke pun segera masuk ke dalam mansion. Ketika baru menutup pintu, dia mendengar suara yang cukup gaduh. Sasuke pun bertanya pada seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat di hadapannya

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?"

"Selamat datang tuan. Anu... nyonya muda sedang membuat makan malam untuk tuan di dapur."

"Hmm..baiklah, kau bisa pergi."

Sasuke pun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Sasuke takjub melihat Sakura begitu lihai memasak dan masakan yang dibuatny sangatlah harum dan membuat perut lapar. Benar-benar istri idaman Sasuke

"Hmm.. baunya enak sekali, aku jadi tak sabar untuk mencobanya."

Suara Sasuke membuat Sakura terkejut bukan main dan hampir membuatnya menjatuhkan sebuah piring. Setelah itu, keduanya makan bersama di ruang makan. Suasana terasa agak sunyi karena keduanya tidak ada yang mulai untuk berbicara hingga...

"Mulai hari ini aku mau kamu memasakkan makanan untukku."

"Hah?apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin makan masakan buatan istriku."

"Sayang sekali aku memasak untukmu hanya hari ini saja dan ini juga bentuk permintaan maaf ku karena aku telah marah-marah padamu yang bermaksud baik padaku. Aku minta maaf atas perilaku dan perkataan ku yang kurang baik padamu."

"Never mind, aku juga ingin minta maaf padamu karena aku juga telah membuatmu dalam posisi yang tidak nyaman dan berbahaya."

"Yah..itu konsekuensiku dan aku harus menerimanya."

"Oh,ya,besok malam akan ada pesta untuk merayakan anniversary perusahaan milik keluargaku yang ke-50. Apakah kamu bersedia menemaniku ke pesta itu?. Jujur saja aku tidak terlalu suka pesta tapi jika kamu mau akan datang ke sana. Tapi, aku tidak akan memaksa jika kamu tak mau tapi ku mohon pikirkanlah. Terima kasih untuk makanannya,enak sekali. Aku mau mandi dulu."

Setelah itu Sakura pun panik karena baru kali ini dia akan datang ke pesta yang di mana ada berbagai macam orang yang notabenenya berasal dari kalangan atas. Tiba-tiba interkom berbunyi,tanda ada seseorang yang datang dan Sakura terkejut melihat siapa yang databg melalui layar interkom dan segera dia membukakan pintu.

"Long time no see, Sakura. You are so beautiful now."

"Long time no see, Mr. Itachi. You are not change, always cheerful and energic."

"Of course,my dear. Kenapa kamu ada di rumah adikku?"

"Adik? Sasuke maksudnya?"

"Iya, Sasuke adalah adikku. Apa dia tidak bilang padamu, Sakura?"

"Sepertinya belum, berarti jadi kakak iparku,ya?"

"Wait... don't tell you married with my little brother?"

"Yes...Itachi onii sama."

Itachi terkejut karena mantan muridnya dulu kini jadi istri dari adiknya. Tapi, sang adik tidak memberitahunya kalau dia sudah menikah. Namun, kalau di ingat-ingat lagi Itachi jarang sekali menelepon ke rumah.

"Hai, big brother, kau baru pulang?"

"Yes, do you miss me?"

"Of course not."

"Hidoii... tapi kenapa kau tak mengabariku kalau kau sudah menikah dengan mantan muridku,huh?"

"Mantan muridmu?"

"Ya, Sakura adalah mantan muridku. Ternyata dunia ini sempit ya. Kamu kenal Sakura di mana?"

"I couldn't tell you, big bro and don't dare touch her, understand?"

"Fine, i'm understand my little brother. Congrastulation my little broher and my little sister in law. I hope you two always happy until the end."

Itachi pun memeluk adiknya lalu dia pun berniat memeluk Sakura namun sebuah jitakkan pun mendarat dengan mulus di kepalanya dan dia pun mengaduh kesakitan. Sungguh terasa ramai hari ini di mansion Uchiha yang biasa nya hening.

Esok malamnya...

Malam ini mansion Uchiha pun berubah menjadi ballroom pesta anniversary. Banyak relasi yang datang ke pesta ini. Para wanita yang hadir dalam pesta terlihat sangat memuja Sasuke yang tampil tampan dengan tuxedo hitamnya. Akan tetapi ada beberapa wanita sedang membicarakan Sakura...

"Hei, kamu tahu gak?. Sasuke sama kasihan sekali harus menikah dengan perempuan yang biasa saja. Selain itu perempuan itu juga katanya tidak beretika dan bukan berasal dari kalangan atas. Apa bagusnya sih perempuan itu?"

Tak lama masuklah Itachi dan Sakura ke dalam ballroom. Seketika para laki-laki terpana melihat perempuan yang di samping Itachi. Perempuan yang cantik dan anggun. Dengan dress merah tanpa lengan berbahan chiffon pun terlihat pas di tubuhnya yang langsing dan menjuntai hingga menutupi kaki indahnya. Belum lagi heel yang senada dengan gaunnya serta rambutnya yang di jepit dengan jepitan bermatakan batu rubi plus make up yang sesuai yang membuatnya bertambah cantik. Dengan anggun Sakura berjalan menuju ke Sasuke yang ternyata deg-deg an melihat Sakura tampil cantik malam ini. Sasuke pun mengajak Sakura ke hadapan para tamu dan mengenalkan Sakura pada semua sebagai istrinya. Sontak semua orang terkejut karena mereka perempuan yang selama ini mereka tak beretika itu adalah seorang perempuan yang cantik dan cerdas. Itachi pun turut bahagia melihat adiknya telah bersama pasangan yang tepat. Setelah Sasuke mengajak Sakura untul di kenalkan ke beberapa sahabat dan relasinya. Tiba-tiba ada seorang pria berbicara padanya

"Ya ampun bos muda jadi linglung setelah jadi pengantin baru. Bagaimana nasib perusahaan nanti ya?. Kasihan sekali perusahaannya."

Sakura langsung menanggapi perkataan pria itu dengan ekspresi tak suka

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Maaf atas sikap istri saya. Kami mohon diri."

Karena kejadian barusan ,Sasuke dan Sakura pun ke balkon untuk mencari angin segar. Keduanya pun duduk di sebuah bangku...

"Apa-apaan orang itu, tidak sopan sekali. Dasar bodoh!"

"Calm dowm,dear. Jangan marah-marah ya nanti cantiknya hilang lho."

"Apa maksudmu?. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka sama sikapnya yang tidak sopan padamu."

"Yah...wajar saja dia bersikap begitu padaku karena pria tadi karena dia saingan perusahaan yang ku buat dan sejauh yang ku tahu perusahaannya sedang goyah."

"Tapi tetap saja dia tidak boleh begitu. Dasar payah."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis karena teringat akan sesuatu yang indah di masa lalu dan lalu dia berkata...

"Sakura, do you know?"

"What?"

"You still not change since we first meet."

"Meet you?when?. I feel never meet you before."

"We first meet its long ago in the past. Maybe you forget about that. Now, i want tell you when we first meet."

Flash Back, 10 years ago at Haruno Corp...

Uchiha Fugaku, presiden direktur Uchiha Corp bersama anak bungsunya, Uchiha Sasuke sedang berkunjung ke perusahaan sahabatnya, Haruno Kizashi. Sasuke pun pergi berkeliling Haruno Corp dan tiba-tiba dia menabrak seseorang dan orang itu meminta maaf padanya sementara Sasuke hanya cuek saja. Lalu...

"Hei, kau! Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun ya. Ayo minta maaf, kau kan yang tadi menabraknya."

Sasuke pun hanya diam saja sementara seorang karyawan mencoba menenangkan anak perempuan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Jangan seenaknya ya mentang-mentang punya ayah hebat. Tanpa ayahmu kau bukan apa- apa."

Seketika Sasuke tertohok mendengar perkataan anak perempuan itu dan sekaligus membuatnya sadar.

Back to reality...

"Benarkah aku mengatakan seperti itu ke kamu?"

"Tentu saja tapi berkat kata-katamu itu membuatku tersadar kalau tidak selamanya aku bergantung pada ayahku. Lalu aku berusaha mati-matian untuk mandiri dan membuat perusahaanku sendiri sekaligus membuat Uchiha Corp semakin maju. And the last, i want to meet you again, Sakura. Ternyata Tuhan mendengarkan doa ku dan aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Saat aku mendengar bahwa perusahaanmu sedang bermasalah, aku pun segera menolongnya karena aku ingin segera menjadikanmu milikku. Aishiteru, Sakura."

Sakura spechless mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Tiba-tiba ada seorang pelayan menawarkan minuman pada mereka dan Sakura yang salah tingkah tanpa sengaja mengambil segelas wine...

"Sakura itu wine..."

"Eh..."

Lalu Sakura pun pingsan dalam dekapan Sasuke. Sasuke tahu Sakura tidak akan kuat meminum minuman beralkohol. Segera Sasuke menggendong Sakura menuju kamar mereka melalui jalan rahasia.

Esok paginya...

Sinar matahari pun mengusik Sakura yang masih tertidur dan membuatnya mau tak mau membuka matanya belum lagi sebuah suara sukses membuatnya terkejut...

"Ohayou Sakura chan..."

Sakura pun membelalakan matanya melihat Sasuke yang satu ranjang dengannya belum lagi kini dia hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja.

"KYAAAA...KAU..."

"Calm down, Sakura. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku hanya menanggalkan gaunmu karena kamu terlihat sesak. Sungguh Sakura aku tidak berbohong."

"Are you sure, Sasuke? Benarkah kamu tidak melakukan apapun pada seorang gadis yang mabuk dan pingsan?. Tapi, aku berani jamin kamu sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak bukan?"

Seketika wajah Sasuke memerah setelah mendengarkan pernyataan Sakura. Sementara Sakura pun tersenyum melihat reaksi Sasuke yang lucu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghampirinya...

"Kamu mau apa?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura dan Sakura pun hanya memejamkan matanya. Sebuah ciuman dari Sasuke mendarat di keningnya.

"Sudah setengah 7, ayo kita siap-siap Sakura chan."

Sakura hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Karena ada meeting pagi Sasuke berangkat lebih dahulu dari Sakura sementara Sakura melihatnya dari jendela kamar. Namun, Sakura melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan dan ternyata orang itu orang yang kemarin berkata tak sopan pada Sasuke. Sakura terkejut melihat orang tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah pisau. Sakura segera berlari keluar untuk mencegah agar Sasuke tidak terkena...

"Gara-gara kau perusahaanku jadi kacau. Sekarang terima balasan dariku!"

Orang itu segera menyerang Sasuke dengan pisaunya. Namun, bukan Sasuke yang terkena melainkan Sakura yang terkena dan pisau itu menancap di perutnya. Sasuke pun terkejut melihat Sakura berada dalam pelukannya bersimbah penuh darah dan wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat. Sementara itu para penjaga mengamankan pelakunya. Sasuke segera membawanya ke dalam rumah dan meletakkan Sakura di atas tempat tidur. Tak lama dokter pribadi keluarganya datang bersama beberapa perawat. Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan melindunginya. Dia merasa senang sekaligus bersalah karena dia lah yang membuat Sakura jadi begini. 2 jam kemudian, pengobatan pada luka Sakura selesai dan Sasuke pun menemani Sakura.

2 hari kemudian pasca kejadian...

Sakura pun mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Dia pun merasa sakit pada bagian perutnya. Seketika dia ingat bahwa dia tertusuk pisau akibat melindungi Sasuke. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan dia terkejut sekaligus bahagia karena Sasuke sedang tertidur sama memegang tangan kanannya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah seperti kurang istirahat. Tak lama Sasuke terbangun dan melihat sang istri sudah bangun dan dia pun segera bertanya pada Sakura bagaimana keadaannya...

"Sakura, bagaimana?apa masih sakit?"

"Ya...masih tapi hanya sedikit. Kamu kurang istirahat ya, Sasuke?. Wajahmu terlihat lelah sekali."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin menjagamu Sakura. Aku juga ingin minta maaf padamu karena akulah kamu jadi seperti ini. Maafkan aku. Terima kasih karena kamu telah melindungiku."

"Tak apa, kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf, Sasuke. Bukankah sudah tugas ku sebagai istri melindungi suaminya?."

Sasuke pun tersenyum bahagia mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan. Segera dia mencium punggung tangan Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia pun menatap Sakura dan dia melihat Sakura tersenyum begitu manis.

"Aishiteru,Sasuke kun."

"Aishiteru yo, Sakura chan."

Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura. Perlahan tapi pasti keduanya pun berciuman dengan lembut. Sungguh akhir yang indah bukan?

Karena seseorang, seseorang yang lain bisa berubah menjadi berbeda. Karena kehadiran seseorang dalam kehidupan seseorang mempunyai bagian dan artinya masing-masing. Entah bisa membuat kita bahagia atau tidak yang terpenting kehadirannya menjadi warna dalam kehidupan kita. Serta Tuhan akan memberikan hadiah pada orang yang setia bersabar diri dan menjadikannya indah pada waktunya.

OWARI


End file.
